My Oh My
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Lee Hyukjae, seorang reporter kriminal handal yang beralih fungsi menjadi paparazi untuk menjatuhkan citra aktor kenamaan sekelas Lee Donghae. berhasilkah ia?/"Dia... gay?"/"Tunggu balasan manis dariku."/Haehyuk/BL/Review?


My Oh My

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's note: Maafkan saya yang membuat judul yang aneh /sungkem/

Terinspirasi dari fanfic Dramione berjudul My darling paparazzi karya author BrilliantHermione.

Di fanfic ini anggap saja Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae itu orang yang berbeda.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, don't copy without my permission, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk dll

Happy Read~

.

.

.

Tap!

Aku melangkah hati-hati di sebuah gedung yang sudah tak terpakai, retakan yang menghiasi di berbagai sudut menambah kesan menegangkan. Belum lagi tangga yang sudah dipenuhi debu dan sudah mulai goyah. Penerangan yang minim membuatku harus menajamkan penglihatan ke segala arah, meminimalisir jika ada bahaya yang mengintai. Bertanya apa yang sedang kulakukan? Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Lee Hyukjae, berjenis kelamin laki-laki, suka makan-makanan yang manis, pemalu yang ceria. Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Aku tengah berburu berita. Aku seorang reporter kriminal lebih tepatnya. Kudengar di gedung tua ini akan diadakan transaksi illegal. Kamera Hassel blad H4D 200 MS beresolusi terbaik berharga ratusan juta sudah kupegang erat-erat, mengantisipasi jika ada yang terjadi. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. 4 atau 5 orang mungkin. Bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang reporter kriminal membuat semua panca inderaku terlatih. Berhadapan dengan bahaya membuatmu harus bisa beradaptasi kalau tidak mau terluka. Aku bersembunyi di balik dinding berwarna putih tulang yang sudah dipenuhi jamur. Eww… menjijikkan. Kumpulan orang-orang berjas hitam dengan kacamata hitam saling berdiri berhadapan. Dua dari kelompok itu membawa koper.

"Kau membawa barangnya?" salah satu pria yang kuperkirakan berusia 50 dengan potongan rambut klimis mulai bersuara. Suaranya cukup dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa sadar aku mengusap keringat yang mulai berjatuhan dari pelipis. Menggunakan pakaian tertutup ditambah berwarna hitam pekat sepertinya memang tidak cocok digunakan di dalam gedung yang sangat pengap ini. Apa boleh buat. Ini penyamaranku selama ini. Memperbaiki letak masker aku kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kumpulan yang ternyata berjumlah 7 orang laki-laki. Berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Kamera kubidikan pada mereka dan dengan hati-hati memotret setiap pergerakan sekecil apapun itu. Harus mendetail. Setelah dirasa cukup, kembali dengan hati-hati aku melangkah pergi sebelum transaksi illegalnya benar-benar berakhir. Nyawaku bisa melayang jika ketahuan oleh salah satu dari mereka. Cahaya matahari yang menyorot retina mata membuatku merentangkan tangan kanan untuk menghalau sinarnya begitu keluar dengan selamat dari gedung bobrok ini. Polisi akan segera datang karena aku sudah menghubunginya.

"Huftt… Tuhan masih menyayangiku ternyata. Baiklah, sekarang waktunya cepat-cepat kembali ke kantor," ucapku riang dengan suara kecil tentu saja. Kulangkahkan kaki dengan cepat meninggalkan area gedung dan langsung tancap gas menuju kantor.

.

.

.

"Kerja luar biasa, Spencer. Seperti biasa kau tidak pernah mengecewakan. Kita akan untung besar dengan foto-fotomu ini." Saat ini aku berada di ruangan redaksi berhadapan dengan bosku bernama Kim YongWoon yang biasa dipanggil Kangin. Dia menyuruhku duduk yang langsung kuturuti. Selama ini aku bekerja dibawah naungan majalah Time Squad yang menyajikan beragam berita. Mulai dari berita kriminalitas, politik, bisnis, kuliner bahkan hingga gosip artis. Untung saja aku tidak ditempatkan meliput berita artis. Sangat membosankan dan kurang kerjaan. Aku lebih suka sesuatu yang menantang. Yang memacu adrenalin. Aku juga ahli beladiri jika kau bertanya. Kakak laki-lakiku yang mengajari. Dan ketika aku bekerja aku memiliki nama samaran yaitu Spencer. Penampilan aslikupun tidak ada yang tau kecuali keluargaku dan juga Kangin bosku. Disaat bekerja aku selalu mengenakan jaket berbagai model yang kebesaran dan terkesan lusuh, rambut kribo palsu dan juga kacamata pntat botol yang termpampang di wajah. Bukan tanpa alasan, aku menyamar atas keinginan salah satu keluargaku yang tau apa pekerjaanku. Dia ingin aku selamat dan bebas bepergian kemanapun. Jika aku tidak menyamar siapa yang tau jika ketika aku sedang berjalan-jalan tiba-tiba ada yang menculikku karena mempunyai dendam karena aibnya telah kubongkar ke khalayak ramai. Jadi aku setuju untuk menyamar.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Spencer. Ini penting." Aku mengangguk dan segera memasang wajah serius. Kulihat Kangin hyung-begitu aku memanggilnya- menghela nafas berat dan menatap mataku lamat-lamat. Oke, aku merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpaku.

"Hyukie, kau tau Kim Youngmin?" salah satu pendiri SM Entertainmen jika tidak salah. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi dia ke sini dan memberi perintah, khususnya untukmu."

"Hah? Perintah apa?" Kangin hyung kembali mengambil nafas dan menumpukkan tangannya di meja.

"Dia tau kau salah satu reporter terbaik di Seoul. Semua berita yang kau kumpulkan adalah fakta dan tidak diragukan lagi. Jadi dia memintamu untuk mencari berita untuk menjatuhkan pamor seorang aktor bernama Lee Donghae." Itu saja, dan aku hanya dibuat terdiam dengan wajah bodoh setelah mendengarnya. Katakan padaku ini hanya lelucon di sore hari. Sepertinya Kangin hyung menyadari perubahan sikapku dan kembali menjelaskan.

"Aish, aku tau kau tidak suka mencari berita tentang para artis, itu bukan stylemu. Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan. Kim Yongmin salah satu donator terbesar untuk majalah kita kau tau kan? Dan kita tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Tapi kenapa dia ingin menjatuhkan Lee Donghae?"

"Kau tau… ini tentang dunia hiburan. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi melihat para artis saling menjatuhkan untuk mendapat ketenaran."

"Maksudmu aku harus menjatuhkan Lee Donghae, aktor yang sangat terkenal itu agar para artis di bawah naungan Youngmin itu bisa terkenal?" tanyaku sarkastis.

"Tepat sekali. Selama ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran Lee Donghae. Jadi jalan satu-satunya dia harus menyingkirkannya."

"Apa itu? Jahat sekali! Tak kusangka dia selicik itu. Aku tidak mau!"

"Hyukie tolonglah. Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi? Lagipula kau hanya harus mencari berita buruk tentangnya, bukan merekayasa. Aku tau ini tidak manusiawi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak bisa menolak." Tangan Kangin hyung mengelus-elus jemariku dengan memasang tampang memohon yang sejujurnya sangat menggelikkan. Aku tidak mau, sangat tidak mau. Menjatuhkan orang lain dan mengambil keuntungan darinya? Astaga tak kusangka dunia hiburan sangatlah kejam. Aku jadi bersimpati pada Lee Donghae. Setauku dia artis yang tidak pernah terlibat skandal apapun. Aku tau karena beberapa pegawai kantor ini banyak yang mengidolakannya.

"Hyukie?" huftt… aku tak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mencoba sebisaku dan jangan terlalu berharap. Sekali dia menekanku aku akan keluar dari sini," ucapku mutlak tak terima bantahan.

"Terimakasih Hyukie…" Kangin hyung memelukku erat dan mengacak rambutku –rambut palsu tentunya- dengan sayang. Terkadang dia terlihat seperti ayahku. Dia juga sangat menyayangiku, aku berterimakasih untuk itu.

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok." Tubuhku terasa lemas mendengarnya. Hahh… kurasa untuk jangka waktu yang tidak bisa kutentukkan aku akan terjebak dalam situasi yang menyebalkan dan tentu saja membosankan.

Doakan aku berhasil. Lee Donghae, bersiaplah…

.

.

.

Beginikah rasanya menjadi paparazzi? Membuntuti artis kemanapun dan kapanpun itu. Sangat melelahkan dan pastinya membosankan. Cuaca sangat bagus di pagi menjelang siang hari ini. Saking bagusnya hingga membuat keringat mengalir deras. Singkat kata, siang ini sangat panas. Aku masih menggunakan pakaian kebesaranku. Kaus putih dibalut jaket kulit hitam kebesaran, jeans lusuh, kacamata kuda dan tentu saja rambut kribo. Rasanya ingin sekali melepaskan semua atribut ini karena demi apapun siang ini sangat panas. Tapi tidak bisa. Kemana pula Lee Donghae ini? Sedari tadi tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Omong-omong tentang Lee Donghae, aku sudah mencari info tentangnya. Seperti yang sering dibicarakan para wanita, fansnya. Lee Donghae seorang aktor terkenal. Film apapun yang dibintanginya pasti sukses besar. Seperti film baru-baru ini berjudul The Youth. Dia juga multitalenta. Bisa bernyanyi, menari, menjadi model bahkan pembawa acarapun sukses ia tangani. Perjalanan karirnya pun mulus, tidak pernah terlibat skandal. Attitudenya pun baik dan ramah. Mudah tersenyum kepada siapapun. Dia juga tidak pernah dirumorkan tentang asmara. Memang ada beberapa rumor yang melibatkannya dengan beberapa aktris dan idol perempuan lainnya tapi itu hanya hoax semata hasil buatan fans yang menjodoh-jodohkan. Tidak ada bukti valid apapun. Dia begitu sempurna ditambah Tuhan menganugerahinya wajah yang rupawan. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa mencari berita buruk tentangnya? Kurasa percuma. Tidak akan mendapat hasil apapun.

Ow-ow itu dia. Targetku sudah keluar dari gedung KBS. Menurut informasi, dia tengah menjalani syuting di sana. Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku di balik pohon dan segera menaiki motor untuk mengikuti Lee Donghae yang sudah berlalu dengan mobil berwarna putihnya.

Baiklah tuan Lee Donghae, maafkan aku yang akan mengganggumu untuk jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukkan.

.

.

Kalau ada yang bertanya apa yang paling kubenci jawabannya hanya satu, menjadi paparazzi! Ini sudah malam, seperti yang kuduga ini membosankan dan tak ada hasil yang kudapat. Great! Sudahlah Lee Donghae itu memang baik, tak ada cela untuk menjatuhkannya. Ini akan sia-sia.

Kulihat Donghae keluar dari gedung setelah menyelesaikan siaran radio Sukira. Daripada paparazzi, aku terlihat seperti sasaeng fansnya saja. Baiklah, ini yang terakhir kalinya aku mengikutinya. Setelah itu aku akan pulang. Aku merindukan choco, anjing manisku yang kutinggalkan di rumah. Semoga dia tidak kelaparan dan berakhir menggigiti sofa.

Dengan setia aku mengikuti kemana Donghae pergi. Dia berbelok ke kanan, aku segera mengikuti dan berhenti di jarak yang cukup aman saat dia juga berhenti dan keluar dari mobilnya. Langkahnya tegap dan pasti menuju sebuah… bar? Tunggu dulu, itu bar kan? Memang bukan bar plus plus sepertinya. Tanpa banyak berpikir lama aku segera masuk mengikutinya. Kulihat dia duduk santai di sudut sendirian dan mengambil rokok di sakunya dan segera memantikkan api ke ujung rokok. Menghisap dan menghembuskan asapnya. Astaga astaga… dia merokok?!

Aku yakin sekarang wajahku terlihat sangat menggelikkan. Dengan cepat aku membidikkan lensa kameraku ke arahnya. Dia terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan rokok di tangan. Menambah kadar maskulinnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang kupikirkan barusan?! Sadar Hyukjae, sadar. Tapi Donghae memang makhluk Tuhan yang tidak bisa dilewatkan. Wajah tampan dengan tubuh kekar dibalut otot yang mengagumkan. Kulitnya kecoklatan menambah aura kejantannya. Dan semua itu dipadu dengan rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan. Semua makhluk adam pasti iri setengah mati padanya. Termasuk diriku. Kembali ke topik. Seorang Lee Donghae yang selama ini dikenal sebagai artis yang sopan dan santun juga termasuk ke dalam jajaran artis yang berpengaruh di dunia kini kedapatan merokok di sebuah bar? It's a great news! Oke, tidak ada salahnya dengan merokok sebenarnya. Tapi tempatnya yang salah. Apa dia juga seorang player?

Setengah jam kuhabiskan di bar untuk mengintainya dan selama itu dia tidak pernah berbicara atau melirik wanita di sekitarnya. Oke, kusimpulkan dia bukan seorang player. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ke bar ini? Ah sudahlah itu bukan urusanku. Yang menjadi urusanku sekarang adalah kapan dia pulang? Serius, tubuhku sudah berteriak ingin istirahat. Sepertinya doaku terkabul. Donghae beranjak dari sofa dan keluar dari bar setelah menyapa beberapa orang. Akhirnya. Dan misiku hari ini berakhir saat Donghae melajukan mobil ke rumahnya.

Melelahkan.

.

.

.

Seperti yang kuduga. Keesokan harinya dunia gempar mengetahui berita Donghae yang kudapatkan semalam. Maaf ya Lee Donghae kau akan kurepotkan. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak membuat berita bohong. Kangin hyung menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan senyum lebar seperti seorang ayah yang bangga dengan prestasi anaknya.

"Kerja bagus, Spencer. Tak kusangka kau sehebat ini. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi paparazzi saja?" Kangin hyung tersenyum menggoda yang kubalas dengan pelototan. Astaga orang ini benar-benar.

"Sudah selesai kan? Apa aku bisa kembali ke pekerjaanku semula?" aku memasang tampang memelas tapi dijawab gelengan.

"Ini belum cukup. Kau harus mencari berita lain lagi, mengerti?"

"Apa?! Apa itu tidak cukup? Lagipula aku tidak mau mengurusi kehidupan oranglain seperti itu." Kangin hyung menghela nafas melihatku menghentakkan kaki dengan tangan yang bersedekap. Merajuk.

"Maafkan aku yang menyeretmu ke dalam masalah ini. Aku tidak punya pilihan, ini perintah langsung bos besar pemilik kantor ini. Mengertilah. Akan kuusahakan agar kau tidak terlibat terlalu dalam."

"Bagaimana jika dia menuntutku dengan pasal karet? Pencemaran nama baik?"

"Tidak usah khawatir, semua akan ditanggung bos besar. Kau aman. Lagipula semua foto yang kau ambil itu asli bukan rekayasa. Jadi dia tidak bisa begitu saja menuntutmu." Benar juga. Aku jadi sedikit tenang.

"Nah sekarang pergilah dan cari berita lainnya."

"Hyung!"

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari aku mengintai Lee Donghae tapi tidak ada yang kudapatkan. Dia begitu disibukkan dengan para wartawan yang terus mengejarnya meminta klarifikasi. Aku jadi merasa kasihan karena bagaimanapun aku ikut andil di dalamnya. Jangan dendam padaku ya Donghae-ssi.

Tapi berita tersebut sepertinya tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada karirnya. Masih banyak yang begitu mengidolakannya, bahkan tak sedikit fans yang membelanya. Mengatakan merokok itu adalah hal lumrah dalam hidup. Aku sedikit menyetujuinya. Donghae juga terlihat tenang seperti biasa, tak nampak emosi yang berlebih hanya gurat lelah terlihat jelas di matanya. Tentu saja dia lelah, hampir 24 jam selalu diikuti para pencari berita. Baiklah kembali ke rutinitasku. Kuharap hari ini cepat selesai. Matahari sudah tenggelam digantikkan bulan yang menuju ke peraduannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kulihat Donghae memakirkan mobil yang kini berwarna hitam- Sepertinya bukan miliknya- di pekarangan sebuah rumah mewah entah milik siapa. Penjagaannya begitu ketat. Ada beberapa anjing besar dan juga tingkat keamanan yang super canggih. Aku bersiul pelan. Sepertinya akan ada hal menarik di dalam sana. Jangan remehkan aku. Bertahun-tahun meliput berita kriminal membuatku sangat terlatih dan berpengetahuan luas. Masalah anjing besar yang terus menyalak itu urusan gampang. Setelah memakirkan motor di tempat tak terlihat aku memanjat dikegelapan malam yang pekat, berguling di rerumputan dan berlari tanpa suara. Berhasil menembus blokade. Dengan mudah aku melumpuhkan system keamanan yang terpasang. Terimakasih pada sepupuku Cho Kyuhyun yang mengajariku berbagai ilmu tekhnologi dan bagaimana cara menembusnya. Ingatkan aku untuk membelikannya kaset game terbaru nanti.

Tada~ aku sudah berada di dalam dengan selamat. Cepat-cepat bersembunyi saat mendengar suara Donghae.

"Kau belum tidur?" kudengar Donghae bertanya.

"Hm? Aku menunggumu. Kau tampak lelah, Hae." Ada suara lain. Suaranya cukup imut. Perempuankah? Aku mengintip dan cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di hadapan Donghae sekarang. Itu Lee Eunhyuk. Model androgini sekaligus dancer terkenal se-Asia. Idolaku…

"Tentu saja lelah. Diikuti terus menerus oleh para wartawan kemanapun dan kapanpun," jawabnya dengan suara terdengar kesal. Eunhyuk tertawa manis dan mengelus wajah Donghae.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak berhati-hati. Ini pertamakalinya ada yang berhasil mengambil fotomu yang seperti itu. Dia pasti sangat hebat." Donghae menggerutu dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Mataku melebar dengan posisi intim yang mereka ciptakan. Jangan bilang…

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu dulu. Aku merindukanmu." Mataku melebar selebar-lebarnya dengan mulut menganga nyaris berteriak melihat Donghae mencium Eunhyuk tepat di bibir!

Dia… gay? Tanyaku dalam hati dengan wajah yang masih syok. Jantungkupun berdetak kencang karena begitu terkejut. Astaga, Ya Tuhan, Ya ampun dan ya yang lainnya yang tidak bisa kuucapkan satu-satu. Ini sungguhan? Mereka berhubungan spesial? Wajahku sontak memerah melihat Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangan di leher Donghae. Begitupun dengan Donghae yang mempererat rengkuhannya di pinggang langsing Eunhyuk dan memperdalam ciumannya. Aku bersumpah melihat lidah Donghae keluar dan masuk ke dalam mulut Eunhyuk. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak kuat lagi. Buru-buru aku ambil alat pamungkasku dan mengambil foto mereka yang sedang berciuman penuh gairah. Udara di sekitarku menjadi terasa panas.

"Eungh… Haeh…" cukup! Aku tidak kuat lagi. misiku selesai sampai di sini. Selesai memastikkan mendapat gambar yang diinginkan, aku segera mengambil langkah seribu. Ini moment yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

.

.

.

Dunia sejagat keartisan gempar. Benar-benar gempar setelah foto ciuman Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk dirilis. Netizen sibuk bergunjing, sebagian fans patah hati dan sebagian lagi mendukung. Beberapa netizen usil mulai memprovakasi dan menebar kebencian. Sampai saat ini Haru entertainment, agensi di mana Lee Donghae bernaung belum memberi tanggapan. Begitu pula dengan Polarise entertainment agensi Lee Eunhyuk. Mereka masih tutup mulut. Puluhan media massa menyerbu ke kedua agensi dan juga rumah Donghae dan Eunhyuk mencari info terbaru.

Nyatanya bukan hanya di luar saja yang gempar. Di kantorku pun sekarang sangat berisik. Belasan wanita yang bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku menangis meraung-raung meratapi idolanya kedapatan berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Tapi ada juga beberapa yang memekik bahagia dan berteriak dengan menggebu-gebu, "Akhirnya! Aku tau ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Dugaanku tepat. Kyyaa Haehyuk jjang!" aku tidak tau ekspresi seperti apa yang kuperlihatkan sekarang. Sungguh aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Spencer, bisa ke ruanganku sekarang?" Kangin hyung memanggil. Aku mengangguk dan beranjak ke ruangannya. Pusing juga mendengar teriakan sekaligus raungan di saat yang bersamaan. Kangin hyung menatapku serius begitu aku mendaratkan bokong indahku di kursi.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tau, berkat fotomu yang spektakuler itu artikel kita mendapat banyak sekali keuntungan. Youngmin juga sangat senang."

"Kalau begitu tugasku selesai kan?" tanyaku antusias. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke pekerjaanku tercinta. Bye bye Lee Donghae~ aku membatin senang dengan senyum yang merekah bagai bunga yang bermekaran.

"Belum." Bagaikan di terbangkan ke awan-awan dan dihempaskan ke tanah dengan sangat keras. Itulah yang kurasakan saat mendengar kalimat Kangin hyung. Yang benar saja! Memang kurang apalagi?!

"Apa? Itu sudah cukup, hyung. Apalagi?" kulihat Kangin hyung menghela nafas dan menepuk pundakku.

"Ini yang terakhir. Aku sudah bernegosiasi dengan bos besar. Kau hanya perlu 1 foto lagi dan kau akan terbebas sepenuhnya. Aku jamin itu." Astaga, mendapatkan foto ciuman itu saja sudah setengah mati, dan aku masih diharuskan mencari foto lain? Aku mengutuk Youngmin dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang kupunya. Mungkin ibuku akan terkena serangan jantung kalau mendengar anaknya yang manis ini mengumpat kasar. Maafkan aku ibu, salahkan saja si tua brengsek Youngmin itu yang mempekerjakanku tidak manusiawi begini.

"Hyung, kurasa sudah cukup. Dengan foto itu aku yakin pamor Lee Donghae akan turun. Apa harus mengusiknya lagi? Kau tau, dari lubuk hati terdalam aku merasa bersalah padanya karena telah mengganggunya hingga sejauh ini. Mengertilah." Itu fakta. Aku memang berasa bersalah dengan Donghae.

"Aku mengerti Hyukie. Baiklah, kau tetap mencari berita tentangnya tapi jika tidak berhasil aku yang akan berbicara dengan atasan."

"Benarkah? Bagus. Bilang jika mereka terus menekanku aku tidak akan segan-segan keluar dari sini. Aku pergi," pamitku dan segera beranjak keluar ruangan.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Lee Donghae tidak terlihat. Benar-benar tak terlihat. Apa dia mau main kucing-kucingan denganku? Hari ini aku sudah berdiri mengawasi di depan rumah mewahnya setelah yakin dia tidak ada di agensinya. Pemberitaan tentangnya memang sedikit reda berkat pernyataan perwakilan agensi. Ingat, hanya sedikit. Mereka memberi pernyataan bahwa Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bersahabat baik. Ya aku tau itu. Dan mengatakan saat itu Donghae hanya sedang berlatih ciuman untuk adegan di salah satu film romance yang akan di bintanginya. Hanya itu. Sebagian orang percaya dan sebagian lagi tidak. Aku tidak peduli, yang kupedulikan adalah mereka tidak menggugatku dan kapan batang hidung Lee Donghae ini terlihat. Ayolah siang ini sangat panas. Walaupun aku sudah bersembunyi di bawah pohon besar yang sangat rindang, tetap saja hawanya panas. Suara deru mesin membuatku buru-buru terbangun dari posisiku yang tadi tengah merebah di bawah pohon. Buru-buru kunaiki motor besarku dan mengejar Donghae yang pergi dengan mobilnya. Aku bisa melihat Eunhyuk juga di samping Donghae. Bagus. Lee Donghae tunggu aku~

.

.

.

Mengusap telinga yang terasa panas, aku pura-pura memasang wajah bersalah saat pihak agensi membawaku ke ruangan atasan. Dan di sinilah aku. Duduk manis diiringi berbagai macam omelan, nasehat, kritikkan dan semacamnya yang mengalun indah dari mulut bos besarku. Ceo agensi Haru entertainment.

"Kau tau apa akibat yang kau timbulkan akibat ulahmu itu? Kau dengar, Lee Donghae?" baiklah, ini sangat membosankan. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakanku. Aku tidak merugikan siapapun. Hei, aku masih muda. Aku masih dipenuhi gejolak masa muda seperti yang lainnya. Karena gelar idol yang kusandang ini saja yang menghimpitku, tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Menjadi idol bukan impianku, tapi kedua orangtuaku. Dan sebagai anak yang baik aku menurutinya. Rasanya lumayan juga. Menjadi pusat perhatian dan dipuja banyak orang terutama kaum wanita. Mungkin sifat asliku ini memang jauh dari kenyataan yang publik tau, tapi aku tetap menghargai fansku. Selama mereka tidak mengusik urusan pribadiku. Tapi sialnya ada satu orang yang berhasil memperlihatkan sisi sebenarnya dari kepribadianku. Spencer. Paparazzi pendek kecil dengan rambut kribo yang membuat iritasi mata. Style fashionnya sangat buruk tapi entah kenapa membuatku tertarik. Bagaimana mungkin tubuh sekecil itu mampu mendapat berita-berita yang spektakuler. Aku tau dia sebenarnya reporter berita kriminal, karena sering membaca info yang didapatnya. Sangat mengagumkan. Dan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menembus keamanan yang super ketat di salah satu mansion yang ditempati Eunhyukie dan mendapat fotoku yang lainnya tanpa kusadari. Dia sangat hebat, kuakui itu.

"Lee Donghae, kau mengerti?" aku memutar bola mata bosan. Ultimatum dari agensi. Mereka melarangku keluar dan menjalani aktivitas keartisanku sementara setelah gossip tentangku mereda. Mengangguk sekali dan menunduk sekilas, aku segera pergi begitu atasanku memberi izin.

Selama perjalanan aku terus memikirkan tentang Spencer. Mencari info tentangnya hingga sedetail mungkin. Ajaibnya tidak banyak yang kudapat selain dia bekerja di sebuah majalah Time Squad dan seorang reporter handal terbaik. Menarik. Ini sangat menarik. Lihat saja Spencer, kau akan mendapat balasan manis dariku.

.

.

.

"Hae, kau datang? Apa tidak apa-apa?" kulihat Eunhyukie muncul dari pintu kamar tidurnya begitu aku datang berkunjung. Jalannya aneh, lambat dan kadang meringis. Oh aku tau apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ini salahmu kau tau!" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan bersedekap di depanku. Wajahnya imut sekali. Menghentikkan tawa, aku segera memeluknya gemas.

"Iya-iya maafkan aku." Pemuda blonde ini mencubit pinggangku hingga pelukannya terlepas. Aku meringis. Itu sakit kau tau.

"Gara-gara foto ciuman itu merebak ke khalayak ramai dan diberitakan secara heboh kemana-mana Aiden jadi marah dan 'menghukumku'." Lagi-lagi aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia di Amerika saat ini?"

"Iya, seharusnya. Tapi berkat foto itu dia secepatnya mengambil penerbangan ke Seoul dan tada… dia sudah ada di kamarku malam tadi. Dia bilang 'Kucing manisku nakal eh? Sepertinya harus dihukum' dan dia benar-benar menghajarku semalaman. Menyebalkan." Lihat wajahnya saat merajuk, sangat imut. Aku mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum minta maaf.

"Akan kujelaskan padanya nanti." Eunhyuk mengangguk dan bersandar di bahuku manja. Akan kujelaskan. Aiden itu kekasih sahabat manisku ini. Aku dan Eunhyuk hanya bersahabat baik sejak kecil. Selalu bersama-sama membuatku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya dan tak canggung untuk bersentuhan. Ciuman seperti itu sudah wajar kami lakukan. Bahkan kami pernah berciuman lebih dalam lagi. Penyeleksian Aiden sebagai kekasihnya pun kulakukan secara ketat. Aku tidak mau Eunhyukie menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang salah.

"Bagaimana dengan agensimu?" Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba sambil memainkan jemariku.

"Seperti yang kuduga, mereka mengistirahatkanku sementara sampai beritanya mereda. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hm, sama sepertimu. Tapi ada untungnya juga, aku memang membutuhkan istirahat. Omong-omong yang mengambil foto kita itu hebat sekali ya." Pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Spencer. Ya, dia memang hebat. Sangat hebat. Wajahnya tertutup kacamata kuno, terlihat jelek. Tapi dia punya bibir yang bagus. Merah alami dan terlihat lembut. Tersentak, dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengusir pemikiran barusan. Menggelikkan sekali. Bagaimana mungkin aku tertarik pada paparazzi pendek, kribo jelek itu. Omong kosong! Tapi batinku mengejek karena meneriakkan hal yang sebaliknya. Ya, nyatanya aku memang tertarik dengan Spencer. Dia mempunyai keahlian yang luar biasa.

"Kau kenapa, Hae?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau membantuku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin membalas perbuatan Spencer dan mengungkap jati dirinya," ucapku serius. Eunhyuk menatapku dengan kening sedikit berkerut tapi tidak bertanya.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah punya rencana?" aku mengeluarkan seringai seksiku dan menatap Eunhyuk penuh arti.

"Tentu, sayang. Kita akan menjebaknya."

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu terkurung di rumah membuatku mati bosan. Semua rencana sudah matang. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankannya. Tunggu saja Spencer.

Eunhyuk datang dengan pakaian yang modis. Aku memang menyuruhnya datang. Hari ini kami akan menjalankan rencananya. Security rumahku sudah memberi informasi kalau Spencer sudah terlihat. Bersembunyi di pohon besar samping gerbang mansionku. Berseringai berbahaya, aku menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Ayo pergi." Eunhyuk sudah duduk di mobil tepat di sampingku.

"Kau yakin, Hae?"

"Tentu saja. Dia pasti mencari berita lain tentangku, melihatmu bersamaku pasti membuatnya tertarik."

"Apa aku harus menciummu lagi di hadapannya?" aku tertawa.

"Tidak usah, sayang. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis di sisiku." Mobil merahku melaju melewati gerbang. Kulihat Spencer mulai mengikuti dari belakang. I got you, baby.

"Hae, dia di belakang. Oh, dia mengeluarkan kameranya." Eunhyuk memberi informasi. Aku tersenyum menang. Mobilku mengarah ke hutan dengan jalan yang terjal juga berkelok-kelok. Yang membuatku terpukau, Spencer mampu menguasai medan berbahaya ini. Dengan lincah ia melajukan motor besar yang tidak cocok dengan tubuh kecilnya tanpa masalah apapun.

"Hae, dia sudah di dekat kita. Kau yakin akan melakukan itu. Apa tidak berbahaya?"

"Tenang saja, Hyukie." Begitu merasa Spencer sudah tepat di belakang mobil. Kukeluarkan gas airmata dalam jumlah tak sedikit dan melemparkannya ke belakang, tepat ke arahnya. Berhasil. Ia mulai limbung. Walaupun memakai masker dan kacamata, gas itu akan tetap bekerja karena aku sudah meminta ramuan yang paling mutakhir untuk berhadapan dengan lawan sekaliber Spencer. Dari kaca spion mobil kulihat Spencer mulai goyah dn suara debuman keras menandakan ia terjatuh dari motornya. Aku segera menghentikkan mobilku dan keluar menghampirinya dengan Eunhyuk. Aku tertawa begitu mendapati Spencer tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan. Mungkin kepalanya terbentur hingga membuatnya pingsan. Tapi tawaku terhenti melihat rambut kribo Spencer menggelinding. Memperlihatkan rambut cokelat madu pendek yang terlihat sangat halus.

Aku segera berlutut dan menarik Spencer ke pangkuanku. Kacamatanya terlepas hingga membuatku melihat keseluruhan wajahnya secara utuh. Jantungku berdetak kencang melihatnya. Wajahnya… sangat cantik dan manis. Astaga, dia laki-laki? Wangi stoberi langsung menyapa indera penciuman begitu aku mendekapnya.

"Hae dia pingsan. Bagaimana ini? Kau sih, sudah kubilang ini berbahaya." Omelan Eunhyuk menyadarkanku dari keterpakuan mengagumi parasnya. Aku berdiri dan menggendong Spencer bridal style. Membawanya pergi.

"Ayo pergi, Eunhyukie." Eunhyuk mengangguk dan segera masuk mobil. Melajukan mobil merahku kembali ke mansion.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir setengah hari. Tapi Lee Hyukjae belum membuka matanya. Aku mengetahui nama asli dari kartu identitas yang ada di dompetnya. Lee Hyukjae, seorang mahasiswa seni dari Universitas Kyunghee. Lebih muda dariku. Tak kusangka paparazzi pendek, jelek, kribo itu ternyata jelmaan bidadari. Wajahnya cantik sempurna. Hidung mancung, single eyelid, rahang tegas, bibir merah merekah yang membuatku tidak tahan untuk mencicipinya. Semua dipadukan dengan rambut cokelat madu berponi. Membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Hyukjaeku belum menunjukkan tanda sadarkan diri. Dokter yang kuhubungi sore tadi bilang, Hyukjaeku tidak apa-apa, tidak ada luka serius. Hanya benturan kecil. Butuh waktu untuknya sadarkan diri, belum lagi obat yang diberikan untuknya mengandung obat tidur. Aku harus sabar menantinya terbangun. Kini dia tertidur di ranjang besarku.

Nah tuan puteriku, kau berhasil menarikku ke dalam pesonamu. Dari awal kau memang menarik perhatianku dengan tampilan Spencer, dan sekarang melihat wajah aslimu, jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah. Kau akan menjadi milikku, sayang.

"Salahmu yang masuk ke dalam hidupku begitu saja, sekarang kau harus menerima konsekuensinya, Hyukjae." Dengan cepat aku meraih bibirnya yang sedaritadi mengundangku untuk melahapnya. Manis, bibirnya sangat manis. Membuatku semakin bergairah hingga memperdalam ciumanku. Menggeram pelan merasakan sensasinya yang memabukkan.

"Kau milikku Hyukjae. Kau tidak akan kulepaskan." Mengeluarkan seringai begitu selintas ide berbahaya masuk ke pikiranku. Ini akan menarik. Aku mengambil I phoneku dan mengaktifkan kamera. Kuarahkan pada Hyukjae. Mengambil gambar saat aku mencium keningnya yang tertidur. Segera kubuka akun SNSku dan mengupdate Instagram dengan melampirkan fotoku yangmencium kening Hyukjae yang tertidur.

Kalian ingin tau kekasihku? Inilah kekasihku, Lee Hyukjae. Tolong berikan cinta padanya.

Donghae menyeringai begitu selesai mengupdate fotonya. Memeluk Hyukjae erat dan tertidur di sampingnya. Mengabaikan kegemparan yang dibuatnya.

"Selamat tidur Hyukjaeku."

.

.

END

Mwahahaha…. Apa ini? Maaf kalau ini aneh. Ini udah End, pemirsah. Apa mau dilanjut aja? :v

Maafkan saya yang mengupdate ff lain disaat saya punya banyak hutang ff. sabar ya, saya pasti mengusahakan untuk melanjutkan ff saya yang lain.

Okeh, jelas ya Hyukjae sama Eunhyuk itu beda orang. Gak ada cinta segitiga di sini, Eunhyuk udah milik Aiden :v

Silahkan berikan review~

Terimakasih.


End file.
